whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Tub
Hot Tub is the second episode of Whodunnit?: Senshi Manor. Storyline *The intro plays out (including Charles' death seen in Ichi)* The 11 remaining players wake up. A few (RK, Eli, Gerda, and Elisha) hear screaming and rush to the scene of the crime. There lay Charles, laying face down, looking like he was stabbed a few times. RK: '''Oh good golly! '''Gerda: '''Hello? Giles walks in and is followed by Yuuna and Chou. The only other contestants to have come down at this point are Leslie and Aurora. Giles: Fear not. However, Charles has been killed. ''Gerda: Look who made it another day. Haha, *bleep*!'' As the rest of the contestants come down, Giles starts to talk on which three places they'd examine. '''Giles: '''You may visit three places. The morgue, where you could look at-this time a warm body-Charles' dead body. '''RK: '''Yum. '''Giles: '''Or you may stay here, at the scene of the crime. If you'd like you could go in. '''Aurora: '''Oh gosh, no. '''Giles: '''Of the last known whereabouts. The kitchen. So, who would like to go to the morgue? Leslie, Mavis, Willard, and Aurora raise their hands. '''Giles: '''How about the scene of the crime, right here. Gerda, Elisha, Eli and Charlie raise their hands. '''Giles: '''Alright, then. RK, Yvette, Xherman, you are visiting the kitchen. ''Willard: I am so happy that crabby old man died. Well, (in air quotes) "died". So, kind of cruely, I am looking at his body. Wow, that seriously sounded much less crueler in my mind.'' The next scene is then at the morgue, where Mavis, Leslie, Willard, and Aurora chose to go, '''Leslie: '''Creepy. She examines the body to see that there was knife marks on his back. ''Leslie: I tried to make sure no one saw, but Aurora did. I showed her the stab wounds, but Willard and Mavis don't have any idea of the back unless they find out themselves.'' ''Aurora: From what I've heard and witnessed, Leslie doesn't like to share information because she doesn't trust a lot of people. I don't trust her.'' Willard discoveres the back wounds and Mavis eventually does, too. ''Willard: His skin seemed to be wrinkley-er then before so I thought that this murder happened a while ago. Maybe that's important, (shrugging shoulders) I don't know.'' '''Mavis: '''Do you think he died of blood-loss or drowning? '''Willard: '''I think it was both. '''Mavis: '''But he wouldn't have been underwater if people heard him screaming. '''Willard: '''The hot tub isn't that deep. ''Aurora: What I know is that he was stabbed and he was put underwater. At this point, what possibly more could there be to it? I know something else had to happen.'' The four covered up the body and left the morgue, as the camera went to the scene of the crime, where Gerda, Elisha, Eli, and Charlie were. ''Gerda: 'The first thing I noticed was that the hot tub was bloody. '''Gerda: '''Blood. '''Elisha: '''Nothing too out of the ordinary. Cards Accusations Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Senshi Manor Episodes